


Repeated Rejection

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, RIP all the alpha's in the county, Regency, The Katsuki's have never had more fun in their life, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Mr. Katsuki!” Mr. Minami said as he stepped up next to him, surprise evident in his voice. Yuuri looked up to meet his gaze but saw instead the alpha’s eyes dropping to Yuuri’s collar-clad neck, and then up to Yuuri’s eyes again. His scent was bewildered, and it tickled Yuuri’s nose. “Have you and Mr. Nikiforov already married?”Yuuri frowned, trying to understand why the alpha would ask such a question. “No not until in three weeks. Why do you ask?”or. The alpha's of the county are trying to come to terms with the fact that Yuuri is engaged. They fail spectacularly.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 64
Kudos: 662





	Repeated Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BACK!
> 
> So, I've gotten prompts for 4 more chapters - which will be updated weekly on Mondays. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next part, beta read by the absolutely wonderful [Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars)

“Mr. Katsuki!” Mr. Minami said as he stepped up next to him, surprise evident in his voice. Yuuri looked up to meet his gaze but saw instead the alpha’s eyes dropping to Yuuri’s collar-clad neck, and then up to Yuuri’s eyes again. His scent was bewildered, and it tickled Yuuri’s nose. “Have you and Mr. Nikiforov already married?”

Yuuri frowned, trying to understand why the alpha would ask such a question. “No not until in three weeks. Why do you ask?”

They had been invited to Mr. Giacometti’s residence for refreshments after the horse race, and a considerable bunch had joined in making their way there. They had now been seated in the parlour, cool drinks and sandwiches served around the room. Mr. Minami was only one of the guests, alongside Yuuri and Victor, as well as Mr. de la Iglesia and Guang Hong chaperoned by the omega’s alpha sister. Mr. Popovich was there as well, and Ms. Babachieva was standing close to him, cup of cider in her hands. Yuuri’s sister and Sara were there too of course, even though Yuuri was sure Mari would have much rather gone home straight after the race. He was endlessly thankful to her for agreeing to come, for it meant he could spend some more time with Victor. Yuuri was sure she still remembered her and Sara’s courting period, and how much time Yuuri had to stay at home because of it. Perhaps she was trying to make up for lost time, and Yuuri was not complaining. 

Victor was on the other side of the room, having left Yuuri when the host of the party had called Victor over. The alpha had asked if Yuuri wanted to come, but Yuuri had declined. He wanted a moment to simply take a breath, to calm his racing mind and rejoice in the scent of Victor that was still lingering in his system. To think, in just three weeks time, they would be married and bonded, and Yuuri would smell like he had today for always, and Victor would as well. How lovely it would be. 

Mr. Minami’s complexion turned scarlet, and he sputtered, looking down into his cup before meeting Yuuri’s gaze again, his eyes sharper now. 

“Did he force you to be scented?” the alpha asked, and Yuuri’s mouth fell open in shock by the mere idea of Victor forcing him to do anything. He had never met an alpha who treated him with more respect, was kind and considerate, attentive and encouraging. 

“No!” Yuuri said sharply, Mr. Minami’s eyes growing wide in confusion again. “He did no such thing. He asked before and I gave my consent. “

“Mr. Katsuki,” Mr. Minami said, and this time he calmed his voice, sounding as if he was speaking to a child. It made an uncomfortable shiver rush down Yuuri’s spine. He had been spoiled with Victor’s attention lately, confined to his home and away from this type of tone. He had forgotten in that short time, how often alphas spoke to him in this manner, condescending and sweet, as if he was dumb and lesser knowing. “You still have the possibility to decline his offer. He should not make you do things so scandalous during your engagement.” 

“I just told you he did no such thing,” Yuuri answered sharply. “He was the utmost gentleman and took exceedingly good care of me.”  
“Mr. Katsuki,” Mr. Minami said, eyes fixated on Yuuri. “You must know that even if you were to break off your engagement with him you would not stand without options. I- Surely you must know how I feel about you.”

Yuuri felt himself freeze to the spot, eyes wide and mouth gaping. He had no answer to a statement such as that, for he had no knowledge about Mr. Minami’s feelings towards him beyond them being civil. Mr. Minami seemed to take the lack of response as permission to keep going. “For I most dearly love you, and would be happy to offer my hand in marriage. I know I do not have his fortune, or his looks, but I would never make you do such scandalous-”

“Stop,” Yuuri cut him off, feeling irritation and anger rise in his throat, souring his scent. He did not care that it was insensitive, and he did not care if the alpha saw him as such. “I am in love with him. I do not care about his fortune. I would have accepted his hand with or without title. Mr. Nikiforov has done nothing that has been against my will. I accepted his hand with utmost joy and greeted his love with the depths of my own. I will not have you lay slander to him in front of me.”

“Oh,” Mr. Minami said, eyes wide and blinking. Yuuri wondered if an omega had talked back to him before in his life. He cleared his throat, and Yuuri decided he did not want to hear what he had to say, especially since his gaze was becoming determined once more. 

“Excuse me I have something to discuss with my fiance,” he said before Mr. Minami had another chase to open his mouth, and hurried to the other side of the room, feeling much better standing by Victor's side. 

He did not mention the conversation with Mr. Minami to Victor, far too focused on speaking of more lovely things such as the food for the wedding, or which flowers to use. They had been over this before, but it was so lovely to speak of that neither of them seemed to have any trouble coming back to it. Mari and Sara left them alone, speaking in hushed tones on the other side of the carriage, and once they reached the Katsuki manor they both stepped out and into the house after a quick goodbye to the alpha.

“Are you sure you cannot come in?” Yuuri asked, for he deeply wished to spend more time with Victor, even though he had spent almost all of his day by his side. Victor sighed deeply, his fingers laced with Yuuri’s giving a tight squeeze. 

“Oh darling, how I wish I could, but I must be getting back before it turns too dark,” he said, and Yuuri knew it to be true. Yuuri did not want him to travel when too dark either. “I will miss you most deeply.”

“As will I,” Yuuri said, his heart skipping a beat as the alpha brought his hands up, starting to place kisses to the palms of Yuuri’s bare hands. “I long so for the day when we do not have to part like this.”

“I do too, my love,” Victor said, gaze warm as he continued to press kisses to Yuuri’s hands. “Only a few more weeks now.”

“A dreadfully long time,” Yuuri said, half a jest, half truth. It felt like forever, even though he was sure time would rush by. “So, I will see you again on Friday?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed with a sigh. “I am sorry to have to part with you for three days, but it is what it is with me having to tend to the estate's business. It is dreadful that your parents' home is so far from Burghley House so you cannot call on me with ease.” 

“I shall have to be strong, and write to you if the absence of you by my side becomes too great,” Yuuri said, and Victor pressed another kiss to his knuckles. 

“I would love that,” the alpha said softly, lowering Yuuri’s hands again. “We shall have to be strong, and then on Friday we will go for dinner at the de la Iglesia manor.”

“Yes, we shall have to be brave until then,” Yuuri said with a sigh. 

“We shall,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri felt his hands start to slide away from his own, gripping them tightly so he would not lose the contact. Victor looked up at him with wide eyes, and Yuuri blushed, but pushed on. If he did not brave on now, he would never. 

“Would you scent me again?” Yurui asked, heart racing. “So I can carry you with me longer?”

“Oh darling Yuuri,” Victor breathed, a soft smile on his face that all but melted Yuuri’s heart. “You make me the happiest alpha in the world.”

Yuuri did not expect to have visitors the next morning so early that he had scarcely dressed, but his mother called up to him as he was being helped into his gown, and he rushed down the stairs on quick feet, frowning as he came into the sitting room to find Mr. Honda sitting there with his mother, who quickly rose with an amused expression on her face. Yuuri looked at her in bewilderment, but she simply patted his cheek, saying Mr. Honda wanted a private audience with Yuuri. Once alone, the alpha whom Yuuri had grown up in the same circuits with but never paid much mind to, started to speak.

“Mr. Katsuki. I hope you know I hold you in the highest regards, and that you are one of the most beautiful omegas I have ever encountered. I have come, despite knowing that my chances are slim. Despite this…”

It only continues after that. Yuuri had to send alpha after alpha away from his parents sitting room, having proclaimed their undying love for Yuuri, something he had been completely blind to before this. Yuuri was not sure if someone was playing tricks with him, or if they had all gone mad, but once he had sent the seventh alpha, including Mr. Minami, from the house with an insistent _\- no I am not interested_ , he felt as though he was about to go insane. His family was no support to him whatsoever, both of his parents snickering at his misfortune. 

“You are both awful parents, taunting me in this manner,” Yuuri sighed. They were at the breakfast table, enjoying tea and toast, and Yuuri was trying terribly hard not to pout like a child. He was definitely failing. 

“No worries, Yuuri,” his father said between giggles. “I have sent word to Mr. Nikiforov that my house has been taken over by love-struck alphas, and that he should come defend you from this avalanche.” 

Yuuri snapped his gaze up, wide and shocked. “Surely you are joking?” he gasped. “Papa, surely you have not sent such a letter?”

“I have, it went away yesterday morning,” he said triumphantly. “I had to inform him of course, since I was sure you would not.”

“You two are having far too much fun with this, you have been bored too long and are now using my situation for laughs,” Yuuri pouted. 

“It is merely a shame we did not have more omega children, since maybe then we could have directed some of the alphas their way, since you have your mind set,” Yuuri’s mother said and Yuuri sighed, looking down at his plate. 

“I shall have to go out today, and if any more comes send them away,” Yuuri said. He did not have energy to deal with any more, even if he had a hard time believing there could be any more, but then again, he had thought so after each and every proposal he had gotten over the last few days. 

He was all set to leave, his shawl wrapped around his shoulders so he could ward off the wind as he walked, when a carriage drove up to the house. Yuuri recognized it instantly, and hurried out the door and down the stairs, heart pounding hard against his ribs, and Victor stepped out.

“I thought I would not see you until tomorrow evening,” Yuuri said even before he reached him, steps quick on the gravel road. Victor’s pace was fast too, the space between them lessening with each and every step.

“Yes, but I was informed that leaving you alone for a mere moment causes there to be a line of alphas coming to take you from me,” Victor said and then they met, the alpha’s arms seeming to move on instinct to wrap around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri gasped and tensed, unprepared for the embrace, but oh what a welcomed one it was. He melted, his own arms coming up to wrap around Victor’s neck to pull him close, breathe his scent in. 

“You have nothing to worry about, my love,” Yuuri whispered, nose tucked into the crook of his neck. Oh how he had missed him. Yuuri had been so busy with sending away alphas he had barely had time to stop and think, and only when he was in his nest had he been given the opportunity to press the scented handkerchief Victor gave him as a courting to his nose and feel the absence of him in his life. It felt wonderful to be in his arms, like coming home. “I only want you. It has only ever been you.”

“You make an alpha very happy Yuuri,” Victor said, embrace tightening. “I missed you terribly.”

“As did I,” Yuuri said, pulling back slightly so he could look into those brilliant blue eyes. “Come, let us sit down for tea, and you can help me ward off the possible eight unlucky suitors.”

“Eight!?” Victor gasped, and Yuuri glanced at him, cheeks aflame as he took in Victor’s shocked expression, the alpha’s arms tightening once more. “That is it, I am never leaving you again.”

Yuuri laughed, even as he pulled back to lace their fingers together, pulling Victor towards the house. “Perfect,” Yuuri agreed. “It is exactly how I want it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hahhaha, rip these poor alphas. 
> 
> Next week: The lovers continue to meet, but they seem to be unable to hold back from sending correspondence anyway. 
> 
> Want to read part 12 and 13 now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20). 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
